


cherry pit tea

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [14]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LMAOOOOOO, Marriage of Convenience, Murder, Murder Wives, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Canon, Tea, Tea Parties, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 14: poisonkaoruko has tea time with her girlfriend and her husband :)
Relationships: Usami Kaoruko/Kohinata An, why isn't this a relationship tag : )
Series: goretober 2020!!! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	cherry pit tea

**Author's Note:**

> like a fifteen/twenty-year time skip? so kaoruko is in her thirties/forties, etc.

When An came into this relationship, she wasn’t expecting much. She knew Kaoruko was married, first and foremost. She met her at her own wedding, so there wasn’t even a slight question as to her relationship status. Yes, it was their wedding, An showing up as Ritsu’s play plus-one (he knew Kaoruko from some connection at his old editing job. She’s a relative of that famous author that was more of the star of the wedding than Kaoruko herself, wearing the most beautiful uchikake An has ever seen: a stunning pattern of gold koi and swirling blue waves that caught An’s eyes in an instant and never let them go). It was her wedding, yet they spent almost the entire night flirting, with the exception of the ceremony and cutting the cake.

They met again by chance at a pastry shop in Paris: An vacationing and looking for something sweet, Kaoruko piping choux puffs and setting shelves. Kaoruko complained about her marriage and how foolish she was for going through with it. How she hated her husband. How her family would never let her divorce.

Kaoruko treated her to a bakery box of clafoutis, profiteroles, éclairs, petit fours, and macarons. They split it in An’s hotel room.

And it led to this: An and Kaoruko on one side of the Usami estate’s dining room table, Mizuki on the other side, drinking cherry pit tea. Kaoruko’s proposed occasion: “I want you to meet my friend, An. We met at the wedding and she’s been coming by my patisserie ever since. We happen to be in Japan at the same time, so I figured I’d invite her to the mansion for you to meet her.” The real reason: Mizuki had been diagnosed with heart disease, surprising for his age, a month prior. Cardiac arrest would be easy to fake. Almost predictable. Cyanide wouldn’t even be in the question.

Kaoruko sent Tanaka-san and the maids off to freshen up the third floor. She wants it to look pristine for An tonight.

“So, you know Akihiko?” Mizuki asks uninterestedly, raising the teacup.

An nervously watches as he sips the tea, waiting for him to miraculously discover the poison and send them to straight jail. She snakes her hand beneath the table into Kaoruko’s lap, palm up. Relief washes over her as she feels Kaoruko’s fingers interlock with hers. She needed that. A reminder for why she’s going through with this. Those slender, lukewarm hands.

“Yes,” An finally speaks, “Well, indirectly. My close friend was his editor, so it feels like I know him well just from hearing about him.”

“Hm,” he drinks, “So you don’t.”

An knew the guy was a prick just from the way Kaoruko talked about him, but she fully understands it now. “I… I suppose.”

“Mizuki,” Kaoruko says sternly, which makes An’s heart jump—watching her protective girlfriend become her protective wife right in front of her eyes.

“I’m just saying.” Mizuki puts down the tea, coughing slightly. An watches Kaoruko struggle to hide a smile. “Anyway, this tea is delicious. Is it almond?”

She lets that smile come through. “Yes. Parisians make the oddest, most delicious treats.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
